The Sneakiness of Elder Brothers rewrite
by JoTracy123
Summary: John is ill and our boys have to find away with getting Alan up to TB5 without him known anything about it. The question is will they get away with it or Will Alan plan to get them back?
1. Chapter 1

_**The Sneakiness of Elder Brothers rewrite**_

_**Chapter 1: in Scott's Point a View**_

It was now night time and everyone had an early night, I ended up doing the night duty when John called to say he was ill. He didn't tell us about before he went up to Thunderbird 5 about 2 weeks ago. When John had called he didn't sound too good to me. He came out and asked me and Virgil, if Alan could do his turn 4 weeks early. We had a hard time of trying to get Alan up. I went to Gordon's bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Gordon, we need your help." I said as I knocked on my brother's bedroom door, after Gordon isn't the king of Jokes for nothing.

"What kind of help?" asked Gordon because I knew that we would need his help?

"We need to get Alan up out of his bed because John is not feeling too good and needs to come home." I said through the door.

"Just give me a sec to get something on" replied Gordon.

"Ok Gordon "I replied.

It took Gordon 5 minutes to come to our rescue but he came up with an idea that was out of this world, an idea which none of us would have come up with in the first place. I knew that if we all got away with this then Alan would not be happy about it. Dad lets Alan get away with letting John down when it's his turn for five. John is even worse letting him away with it.

"Ok, here's the plan, we'll move Alan into Thunderbird 3 when he is sleeping, then we get you Scott with the help of Virg to ship him up to Thunderbird 5 but it will take two people to lift Alan and take him aboard Thunderbird 5," said Gordon "So who wants to go with Scott?" he finished.

Then Scott came walking into Alan's bed room.

"So how are we going to get kiddo out of here? If he is asleep?" asked Virgil as he looked over at Alan sleeping.

"Already got it worked out Virg" I said as I rubbed my hands together. It's the very first time that we have had to take Alan up to Thunderbird 5 without him knowing about it. I had to share a very evil smile with both Gordon and Virgil. I am amazed that Virgil wanted to do this, so it was so good to have Virgil on our side here for once. He has always been the level headed one we can all count on.

"So what's the plan?"Virgil asked Gordon.

"Scott will explain it to you once we have Alan in Thunderbird 3!"

So Virgil and I took Alan aboard Thunderbird 3, not known what we are getting ourselves into, I know that Dad is not going to be too happy when he finds out what we are about to do to Alan.

"Scott what are you and Gordon up to?" asked Virgil_._

"Well here is the plan, you know Alan is asleep and we had a hard time waking him up so we got Gordon to investigate and such? Gordon told us to take Alan up to Thunderbird 5 when he is sleeping but it will take two people to carry Alan into Thunderbird 5,"

"Trust Gordon to think of a sneaky way to get Alan up to Thunderbird 5!" I said to Virgil with a smile because I knew that Gordon wouldn't let us down.

"Then let's get him up _there_ _before_ he wakes up!

"Ok Thunderbird 3 calling TB5!"

"Go ahead Scott!"

"Am I clear for takeoff?" asked Scott.

"You are clear for takeoff Thunderbird 3!"

"FAB" said Scott_._ While giving us a small laugh as I don't think that he knew that he would be taking part in this. We had to get Alan up somehow and if we said something to him about it. I think that he would come up with something to try and get out of it.

So we were on our way up to leave Alan in TB5, it didn't take us long to get there but when we were close, Scott, remember you will need to call John and let him know that we are almost there" I said to him as we were near Thunderbird 5.

"Ok, Thunderbird 3 calling Thunderbird 5"

"Go ahead Scott." Said John as he was looking forward to getting home for some rest.

"We will be with you in ten minutes!" I said to John, but part of me is still laughing because we are about to pull a really good trick on Alan and we have Gordon to thank for it.

"Ok see you in ten minutes then" replied John_._Who by this time sounded really bad? I could tell from the sound of his voice.

So ten minutes later we docked Thunderbird 3.

"John, we need a hand in here, Alan is asleep. I have Virgil here with me but you are going to have to give Virgil a hand with Alan!"

"Can I guess whose idea was this one because it is a good one to pull on your younger brother?" said John was a gain known that only Gordon could get away with doing this.

"Do you really have to ask that Johnny?" Virgil asked with a laugh.

"Try Gordon, John, the only joker in our family come on let's get Alan in here and you down home" said Scott.

"Sure guys!"

Once we put Alan in Thunderbird 5, it took us both a while to carry Alan into inside. When we did we got him into the bedroom, once we got Alan settled we headed into Thunderbird 3.

"Hey there John you look awful!"

"I feel it, can't wait to get to my own bed for a few days, rest up and have you guys and Grandma running after me hand and foot"

"Oh really Johnny and I thought you were coming home just to get Grandma's cooking plus to steal my Apple Pies on me" I said to John with a smile.

"Shut up Scott," John replied.

"Thunderbird 3 to base,"

"Go ahead Scott!"

"Dad we are a good 20 minutes away from home!"

"Ok son, see you all soon. Was Alan ok about going up to Thunderbird 5?"Asked father

"Yeah fine dad!" I said with a really cheeky smile on my face, while looking over at my two brothers. I know that this is going to backfire on us all at some point; I think that everyone could do with a break from Alan.

"Ok base out!"

"Good lie Scott," said John.

"Yes, a very good lie Scott! Goes to show we can always depend on the older one of us to lie for us" I said with a laugh as Virgil gave John a high five.

_**A/N: Hey everyone this is just a rewrite and I am hoping that you all enjoy this more because I am going to try and make this more funnier. So everyone enjoy**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The sneakiness of elder brothers'**

_**Chapter 2: the reaction**_

_**(In Alan's point a view)**_

Ok I feel really like I am dreaming because I get the feeling that I am on Thunderbird 5 for some reason, I know that I'm not due up here for another 4 weeks. But why or why do I get the feeling that I am on Thunderbird 5? When I do wake up properly I do notice that I am in deed on Thunderbird 5. Started to worder how the heck I managed to get up here.

I have a sneaky feeling that Gordon played some sort of part in getting me up here and if my other brothers are in on it so help me. So I decided that I am going to contact my eldest brother up and find out what's going on and who is behind this whole thing, one thing is for sure if Dad finds out. Him and Grandma are not going to be happy about it. I know at times that I try to get out of doing my duty on TB5 but I do love my brothers even though they can be so over protective most of the time.

"Thunderbird 5 calling Scott come in Scott" I said sounding really pissed off that my brothers or brother would do this to me.

"Hi Bro what's up" asked Scott

"You know what's up Scott, how did I end up here?" I think that Scott could tell that I was mad but he didn't show it, By the looks of it he was trying not to laugh and I think he was expecting a really pissed off call from me at some point this morning or other.

"Oh sorry Ally we were to scared to ask you to replace John earlybecause we knew that you wouldn't be happy about doing it , He called down late last night because he wasn't well and so we had to get you up there somehow" said Scott. I am so glad that Scott was honest with me about it but somehow I don't think dad knows about it.

"You know Scott it would have been that sample just to wake me up, I wouldn't have minded going up for John if I had of known about John being ill then I would have offered to stay " I replied

"I know Alan but we had to get you up there in a hurry and Gordon kind of come up with the idea for it"

"Well make sure you tell Gordon that he is going to get killed when I get earth side and I am not kidding"

"Ok Alan I will pass the message on to him" said Scott

"Thanks Scott Thunderbird 5 out"

Sometimes I don't believe my brothers. But then again you can choose your friends but not your family.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Sneakiness of older brothers**_

_**Chapter: 3 Jeff's reaction**_

_**(In Jeff's point a view)**_

Chapter 3: Jeff's Reaction

I still can't believe that my sons got their youngest brother up to TB5 without him knowing about it but Scott said that Alan was fine with it. Why do I get the feeling that my eldest son lied to me about that. Just as I was doing a bit of thinking Scott comes walking into the office.

"you wanting something son?" I asked him

"Nothing Dad just called in to check on Alan, He seem really pissed off last time I contacted him"

"Well Scott do you blame him after all you and your brothers took Alan up there without him knowing" said Jeff looking cross

"But Dad John was really ill and I didn't want to make John wait till this morning because God what he would have been like then"

"Scott what would have happened if we got a call for help, There would have been no one here to answer it? I know you mean well son but you should have talked it over with Alan before taking him up to TB5, I am sure your brother would have done it if you asked him to"

"Dad most of this was Gordon's idea plus me and Virg went along with it to keep the peace, we knew it was wrong to do it. I just don't get what all the fuss is about. If you were away I would have still brought to bring John home anyway. "

"But still you are the oldest Scott"

"Yeah Dad and I am sorry for what we did but Alan is always finding some way or another to get out of doing his month on five, John is far to good to say anything to you about it because he doesn't like to complain about it and you are letting him away with it.

"I am not letting him away with it Scott, I never have been you know that"

"Well all I am saying is that we need John down here more often because Virg and I really miss having John around, I would love John to get more training on the other birds too. I feel as if he is isn't getting out on enough rescues with us Dad.

When Scott said what he wanted to say he walked out of the office and off I am guessing to the kitchen to join his brothers. But still this could have backfired on everyone here but I am glad that Scott was being honest with me about it. Its true John spends more time up there then my youngest and John never complains about it because he just gets on with it. Now as I walk into the kitchen to find Virgil and John setting at the table. I am guessing that Gordon is in the pool

"Hey have you boys seen Gordon about" I asked them as they were setting with a coffee and John had a bowl on the table breathing in the stream from the bowl, While Virgil is keeping his eye on John.

"Yeah Dad he said something about going to the pool for a swam and that was about what half an hour ago" said Virgil as he looked at his watch

"you both might as well know that Scott took the blame for everything you did last night to Alan"

"He did"

"Virg what did you three do to Alan?" asked John

"Well we wanted to get to you in a hurry and we didn't want Alan to kick up a fuss about going up a few weeks early. So Gordon managed to plan the whole thing when sneaking Alan onto TB3"

"I thought that Alan knew about it"

"we were so worried about you that we had to get Alan up there Bro" said Virgil

"Ok well I will forgive the three of you for that but I think that our little brother is going to be mad at you three for about a week or maybe more


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Sneakiness of elder brothers**_

_**Chapter 4: John's Reaction of not knowing**_

Boy I can't believe that my own brothers pulled a track like that on Alan. Yeah I know that when his time comes to man TB5, he tries every excuse under the sun to get out of it. Ok I will admit that I really don't say anything to Dad about it because I am scared that Dad with side with Alan. But I need a life of some sort or other. And yes I am still in the kitchen breathing into a streaming bowl. Can't believe that I have ended up with the flu, plus a worried looking brother sitting beside me here, not taking his eyes off me.

I tried to tell Dad about it three weeks ago but he said that he wanted Alan down to help with repairs to TB3. You know that I could have done that and a lot more. I just that Dad and Scott would give me some chances to prove that I can handle being out on a mission, instead of working from the inside. Just as I am thinking of calling Alan to make sure that he is ok. Grandma walks back into the kitchen

"Well how are you feeling now my dear?" asked Grandma as she put the back of her hand against my fore head.

"I am fine Grandma but can do with some of your lovely cooking to make me feel better and would love some off your lovely Apple pie too and Scott said that I could have his piece " I said to Grandma with a laugh.

"Well I am sure that I can cook you something but in the meantime why don't you go and call Alan see how he is doing"

"So you know what the others did to Alan last night Grandma. Because if the others had of asked Alan nicely to replace me early I am sure Alan would have done it, I still can't get over it you know."

"Yeah I had a feeling that your brothers were up to something but I didn't think that they would go that far with Alan, like you said dear Alan would have done it no problem

"Well Grandma when I am feeling better I am going to help Alan get his own back on Scott, Virgil and Gordon" I said as Grandma moved away and started cooking

"I am sure that Alan will be grateful for your help dear"

Now I leave to go into the lounge so I could call my youngest brother up and tell him that I would be happy to help out with getting our three brothers back for that.

"Hey John you feeling any better" asked my Dad who is setting at his desk doing paper work.

"Yeah I am feel a bit better Dad just thought that I could call Alan up and thank him for going up there early for me"

"That's fine by me now"

"Base to TB5"

"TB5 here Base what can I do for you? Asked Alan

"Hey Alan sorry about last night. Don't know what mood the guys were in last night but I would so like to help you get you own back on them. What you say

"Your will to help me out? Said Alan who is looking a little shocked by it

"Yes and we will make it nice a painful for them" I said to Alan with a smile. Our brothers are not going to know what is about to hit them, I just need to get the idea pass Dad first.


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Sneakiness of elder brothers**_

_**Chapter 5: The Planning of the Pay back**_

_**In Alan's point a view**_

As soon as John called me up to check if I was alright, He said that he would help me get revenge on my other brothers. What they done to me was so cruel and I would like for them to get a taster of their own medicine for once. So I decided to give John a call and tell him that I have thought of an evil plan to get back at Scott, Virgil and Gordon. When John said that he would help me out. I couldn't keep the smile of my face. I so can't wait to see their faces when we trag team them. Our brothers are going to love us.

"TB5 calling John Tracy"

"Hey Al you ok bro?" John asked me

"Yeah just called down to let you know that I have a plan for getting revenge on the others and it's a good one"

"Oh yeah so what is this plan little brother?"

"Well I was thinking maybe put a sleeping pill in Scott's coffee and ship him up here and then we make a run for it for TB3" I explained giving John an evil grin who just winked back at me.

"But what about the other two kiddo?"

"Well we could have them clean TB3 from top to bottom then make them do all the repairs. While we sit and watch them work"

"You know Alan we could also make Scott clean TB5 too" said John with a smile

"Now that is a plan"

"Listen Alan we need to ask Dad about this and see if he is ok with it" said John

"Ok look John I will get back to you so I will call Dad and ask him myself now."

"F.A.B. Alan call me on my watch once you have had a word with him about it"

"Will do John talk to you soon bye, TB5 calling Base"

"Base here Alan, what can I do for you?" asked Dad as he didn't sound too happy that I had contracted him for nothing.

"Just called to ask you a quick question"

"What is it?"

"You know how Scott, Virgil and Gordon got me up here without me known about it. Well I would like to get some revenge on them. John said that he would help me out with it, because he is a mad as me about it too"

"Ok I agree with you Alan that your brothers should not have done that and they didn't tell me about it ether

"So can we do it?" I asked Dad while giving him the puppy dog eyes

"Fine Alan you two can do it but just be careful and I am sure that your brothers will see the funny side of it" Dad said

"Thanks Dad TB5 out, TB5 calling John Tracy"

"Hey Al, Well how did Dad take it?"

"Well Johnny get revenge is a GO" I said with a smile and cut the line with John. This is going to be so much fun and all I am saying is my brothers better watch out cause me and Johnny are out to get them good.


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Sneakiness of Brothers**_

_**Chapter 6: Getting revenge**_

_**In Alan's point a view**_

So it was a few days later that we had planned this revenge. I wanted to make sure that John was 100% better before doing this. I didn't want to make my older brother worse by making him do this if he wasn't up to it. But in saying that I can't wait to get my older brothers now. I know that Scott, Virgil and Gordon will know that messing with me will not work. So I am going to call John now before the others wake up for breakfast. By then John should have everything ready to go.

"Alan Tracy to John Tracy"

"Morning Al everything is set ready for stage one"

"Thanks John, call me once you have Scott in TB3"

Back down on Tracy Island Everyone is having Breakfast. John manages to place a sleeping pill into Scott's so he can ship him up to TB5.

"Here you go bro, Don't drink it all in one go now" said John with a funny gin and an evil smile on his face.

"Thanks John so need this to wake me "said Scott as he took the coffee of John and Started to drink it.

"John?" called Jeff

"Yeah Dad"

"When are you thinking of heading up to TB5 to help Alan with that repair job and I will be sending Scott up with you to give you a hand" Said Jeff with a smile

"Thanks Dad"

"But what if we get a call out Dad?" asked Scott

"Well I am sure that both Virgil and Gordon can handle it with TB2"

"Yeah Scott Dad is right we can handle it. Like we did before remember, You were on holiday and me, Gordon and Alan had to take on a rescue without you Scott" said Virgil while agreeing with his Father.

"Virg, Gords?"

"Yes John"

"Could you two do me a really big fever and go and prep TB3 for me. Plus when we return from TB5, we would like the repairs to be done by you two"

"But John I have TB2 to take care off plus I am doing repairs on the Mole, which really need done and is going to take me most of today to do, plus tidying up the sickbay, John I barely have time to myself lately ."

"What about you Gordon? Asked John

"Well I have TB4 to take care of you know John and I am not all that good with TB3" Replied Gordon with a gain

"Well guess what Scott and I will be on TB5 helping Alan, once we return we are all going to relax for a while

"Guys all I am saying is Don't MESS WITH THE BLONDS because you are all going to get burned" said John as he left the kitchen to start making plans with Alan once again.


	7. Chapter 7

_**The sneakiness of elder brothers**_

_**Chapter 7: Stage two getting Scott up to TB5**_

_**In John's point a view**_

When I had given Scott has morning coffee, he didn't know that I had put something in it. The sleeping pill I put in it was a long acting one and I knew it wouldn't take long for it to take effect on him. Once it took effect then I will be flying him up to TB5. Then I and Al are going to make a run for it for TB3 and take off without him knowing anything about it. So I walk into the lounge to see Dad to go over this plan with him and Alan

"Hey John, Alan tells me that you are nearly ready for stage 2 of getting your brothers back" said Jeff with

"Yeah I have giving Scott has coffee and the sleeping pill should take effect soon, we are only planning on leaving Scott up there overnight so he is back the next day"

"Good job to because Virgil has to go to a High School Reunion Dinner and Scott is his plus one for going next week"

"Why is Virgil even going to this Dad?, he hated High School" said John

"I don't know son but there is a reason why your brother is going to this and he is not letting on" said Jeff as Scott walked into the lounge and set on the sofa leading to TB3'S hanger.

"Aww Scott?"

"Yeah John?"

"Brains has put new beds in TB3 and Alan and I were wondering if you would mind testing them out for us? While we make the trip up to five for the repairs" I asked my older brother, yes it was true that Brains replaced the beds but I didn't think that Scott would fall right into our trap.

"Sure no problem John, When are you going up to five?" asked Scott

"Within the next few minutes because I don't want Alan to start any repairs on his own

"Ok bro, Dad you still ok with this?

"I am fine with it son, your brothers need all the help they can get to fix five, the more hands the quicker the job" said Jeff with a smile as he knew what both Alan and John were up to, Now John and Scott make their way down to TB3 for take-off and John hopes that Scott will fall asleep within the next few minutes as he can see that Scott is getting tired now.

"Scott go and lay down and I will give you a shout once we have arrived at five, you look really tired there bro" now John waits till Scott gets settled in one of the beds and to make sure he is a sleep before he can take off in TB3. Now that Scott is a sleep John contracts Jeff for clearest to go.

"TB3 to Dad, looking for clearest for take-off now that Scott is a sleep"

"Ok John you are clear for take-off and be careful" said Jeff as he checked the computer

"Thanks Dad"

Now John takes off in TB3 and says to himself

"_Let the fun Begin__big Brother"_


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Sneakiness of elder brothers**_

_**Chapter 8: using the tool trick**_

_**(Alan's point a view)**_

Now that John was on his way up with Scott. I went into the bedroom to pack up a few things for leaving. Scott is not going to know what hits him when we both run off and leave him up here. So far John's plan is a really good one plus we are the good runners in the family, Which makes it even better for us Because we know that we will get away with it and not having to worry about Dad. I also know that both Scott and Virgil could be such mother hens. When one of us isn't well or hurt after a mission. Just as I was doing a bit of thinking John calls in from TB3.

"TB3 to TB5 you there Alan?" said John

"TB5 here John, How long is you going to be? I asked him as I was hoping to get this over and done with. Plus laugh at my older brother's reaction as we left TB5 in TB3.

"We are on our way up to you now Alan, be with you soon"

"Can I ask what your evil mind has in plan for Virgil and Gordon?" I asked John

"yeah they are down cleaning TB3's hanger out plus are going to do repairs once we come back home with the amount of repairs that need done. Its going to take them all day to do it" John said with a laugh

"I take it that we will be watching both Virgil and Gordon doing the work for us then? I asked John with a smile

"Yep little bro that is the plan, you up for it?"

"Oh yeah"

"They are so not going to know what's hit them" said John as he thought about the trick him and Alan were going to pull on Scott.

"You know I think that we will have trouble getting Gordon to help Virg with the repairs because he is not a big fan of TB3"

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that Alan we can use blackmail if we have to" said John

"How far are you now?" I asked my brother as I was dying to do this to my older brother now.

"We will be docking in 3 minutes bro, I have to go now need to go and wake Scott up and let him that we are docking"

"Ok John speaks to you soon" I said as I come of the line with John. Oh how I wish that these 3 minutes would hurry up and come

"TB3 to TB5 we are about to dock you be within a few kiddo"

"Thanks John you are clear for docking"

Once TB3 is docked I see John making his way through the air lock with Scott on his heels

"Ok what needs repaired? Asked Scott as he walked in with John

"Ah Scott do you mind looking at that control penal over while John and I head over to three to grad so tools"

"Why didn't you bring them in with you Johnny?" asked Scott

"Well we didn't know what the damage is and now that we know Alan here can help me with getting the tools, if you don't mind staying here and keeping an eye on things" explained John as he walked over to the air lock and disappeared with Alan into TB3

"Well Johnny all systems are green and we are ready for undocking" I said to John with a laugh as we took off for home. Once we had undocked I had high fived John. We can't wait for Scott reaction to hit.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9: Scotty being left on TB5**_

_**(Scott's point a view)**_

I was wondering what was taking my two blond brothers long to come back with the tools from TB3. However, I knew that something was wrong when Alan sang "SUCKER" down the radio as they both disappeared. To be honest I was not happy about being left up here and I can't think of a reason why both John and Alan would do this to me. Therefore, I had decided to call home to find out if Dad really knew anything about it.

"TB5 calling Base"

"Hey Scott what you doing up there. I thought John and Alan wanted you to give them a hand with repairs up there?" asked Virgil with a gin who was trying not to laugh because I think he knew about the whole thing.

"Well Virg both John and Alan took off in TB3 and left me up here without telling me and I Don't think it's funny"

"Sorry Scott but I think that Johnny boy teamed up with Alan here to get back at us" said Virgil and I could see that Dad had arrived and took a seat at his desk.

"Scott, relax you will only be up there for 24 hours then John or Alan will replace you." Said Jeff

"And you were in on it with them Dad?" i asked Dad because i didn't think Dad would have let John or Alan pull something like this off in the first place.

"Yes because you had told me that everything was fine, That Alan had agreed to go up to TB5 when he didn't. So when both Alan and John came to me about getting you three back I couldn't agree more," explained Dad

"So if I am up here then what did you guys plan for Gordon and Virg because they were a big part in this as I was?"

"Oh Scott you are safer up there bro believe me. Because Alan and John both have us cleaning out TB3's hanger and once they return then we are doing to repairs as well as all the flight checks"

"I think you may be right there Virg"

"Anyway Scott you will be replaced tomorrow so don't worry about it". Just as Jeff says this he gets a call from TB3 telling him that they are on their way home.

"Ok Dad but I'm still not happy about the idea of being up here and being out of the action. But I think that I can cope for one night"

"Once we have both Alan and John here I will be calling a meeting to speak to you all about this. Because this should not have happened. It would have been better if you all asked Alan about TB5," Said Dad not too happy about it. However, I knew that something had to be done

"Ok son speak to you later base out"

That I am so not looking forward too. I know that it was my idea the whole thing but Gordon came up with the plan to take Alan up to TB5 and Virg just tagged alone with us. Over the years, Alan has away with using all sorts of reasons why he couldn't man five and I was starting to get really fad up with it. What did John do to Alan anyway? But I am going to tell Dad all this because we need John down here more offen. I know that John needs to get out more on more missions.


	10. Chapter 10

_**The Sneakiness of Elder Brothers**_

_**Chapter: 10**_

_**(In Jeff's Point Of View)**_

I was in my office doing some paper work when both Alan and John arrived in. They both looked happy about fooling their eldest brother. Who is now up on TB5 for 24 hours somehow I don't think that Scott was too happy about it, That is what you get for tricking your younger brother up to TB5. Put it this way I wasn't happy about it myself when I found out that Scott lied and told me that Alan was fine with it.

"Hey Dad are both Virgil and Gordon down the hanger working on TB3?" asked Alan with a big smile on his face, that would not be lifting any time soon.

"Yeah they are and both of them are not really happy about it ether"

"Well that is what they get for messing with us blonds even if it's one of us is ill or worse" replied John

"I am going to call up your brothers for a meeting because this can't happy again boys. If we had of got a call for help then there would have been no one to cover. You all know the rules"

"Yeah we know Dad and it wouldn't help to remind them of the rules and I also think that Alan and I should go off on a holiday for poor badness just to get back at them as well," explained John with a smile.

"You know boys that wouldn't be a bad idea because you two haven't had spend any time together since you were small and I think it's a great idea"

"But what about cover Dad with two of us gone. There will only be Scott, Virgil and Gordon to manage rescues Dad," said Alan

"Alan?"

"Yeah Johnny?"

"Don't spoil the fun of it just wait until you see their faces once we tell them this"

"Yeah I guess you are right Johnny"

"Ok why don't you boys go and get ready and meet me down here again ready for this meeting"

"Sure Dad come on Al lets go and get ready" now both Alan and John leave the office to get changed and ready.

I can tell from the look on both John and Alan's faces that they are looking forward to this meeting and for once, it is not Alan in trouble. It is his three older brothers However, it was good to know that both John and Alan could come to me with this. As I was finishing some paper work all my sons, arrive at the office

"You wanted to see us Dad," asked Virgil

"Yes I do why don't you all take a seat while I get Scott on the line from TB5"

"Why Dad have we done something wrong that we didn't know about?" asked Gordon who looked over at me.

"Yes all three of you have and it's NOT Alan this time" I said as I looked over at my youngest son. While I called TB5, so Scott can be a part of this meeting.

"Base calling TB5"

"TB5 here go ahead Dad"

"Hey son just called up because we are about to start this meeting and both Alan and John called it"

"We did?" asked Alan

"What the three of you done to your brother was out of order. You could have just woke Alan up and asked him if he was ok to go up and cover for John."

"And if you all had of done that then I wouldn't have minded covering for John earlier" said Alan to his brothers

"We know you would have Alan but we had to get you up there right away because Johnny was really sick and we were worried about him and we didn't really have time to ask you about it" replied Scott from TB5.

"But still I didn't like it guys and still can't believe you done that to me"

"Yeah we are really sorry about that Alan and we know we should never have done it. We feel really bad about it now and really wished we never done it," explained Gordon

"We were talking to Dad before you all come in and Alan and I have decided that we are going to take a two week holiday together.

"And you are agreeing to this Dad?" asked Scott from TB5 but not sounding overly happy about it.

"Yes I am Scott but it's not going to happen for a couple of months yet because both your brothers want to train you three for TB5," replied Jeff

"Please tell me that you are kidding you two," said Virgil as he looked over at both John and Alan with wide eyes.

"Nope but you guys need the training" said Alan

"And how are we going to do that if we are going on rescues every day. We barely have time for ourselves as it is?" asked Gordon

"Oh we will find away don't worry about it" said John as he and Alan walked out of the office.

THE END


End file.
